The Drama Christmas
by daixauzumaki
Summary: Four step-sisters who are Angela,Daixa,Dessie and Sara go to school in Liberty High School,Drama happens.Lucifina the popular girl in the school,Sara has anger problems so she always get's into fights with Lucifina because something happened between them in the past. Hope you enjoy! :D Warning: Underage Sex,Angsty ALOT of WIP and crying? But there will be Family and Love 3


''The Drama Christmas!''

by: Daixa Diaz Vega for: My rl friends Angela,Dessie and Sara 3

In Kansas City Monday 1st,2013 Christmas is almost near and where there is Angela(15),Daixa(14),Dessie(14) and Sara(15) who are step-sisters that live together in a house because their parents once knew each other but all of them died from a car accident. The three teenagers are now heading to their high school called Liberty High School,apperantly they...well Daixa was on the computer last month and found an advertisement which said ''Liberty High School'' she decided to click it,Dessie freaked out because she thought it could of been a virus.

Thank God it wasn't. But that's not the problem though,Sara is the oldest in the family and she has anger problems and Angela has bipolar problems,but Sara is the one mostly who can't control herself so her biggest enemy is the popular girl in the school who all boys fall for even some of the teachers,_Sickos_. Mostly girls are the ones who call her the ''attention whore'' but they aren't as mad Sara has been between her because well,in the past Lucifina and Sara had something going on and now nothings going every school day you will see drama,rumors,fights and mostly all of those are between Sara and sisters understand but sometimes it goes too far she almost  got suspended for breaking her leg,but now Lucifina is fine since that happened a long time ago.

Daixa as you can see is 14 years old(the youngest) but she is always nervous for every school day,you can see her half sweating and sometimes you will see a creepy grin from her face that her sisters can't tell if she's trying to say _i'm-going-to-kill-you face _or _i'm-okay-really face_. But they all know the truth is she has a secret crush on Castiel Novak,even Dessie agrees he is handsome but she's thinking of someone else of her own,Dean Winchester the captain of the football team.

Castiel Novak who has dark blue eyes,dark brown hair and he is a little smart,but Daixa sees the beautiful boy getting bullied from older time she saved him from a big chubby guy who was about to kick his stomach. Daixa was nervous at first but until she stepped in and protected the boy. Castiel was actualy suprised with his blue eyes going wide as Daixa opened her arms defending Castiel with a death stare at the big guy as she stepped closer to the bully until the older teenager ran away from Castiel got frightened too so he ran away and that hurt Daixa a little as her two sisters Angela and Dessie were watching behind their lockers.

Before Castiel ran away he stared into Daixa's dark brown eyes with fear in his own he was running away he looked back back and saw her eyes turned wider with a sad expression on her face that got him to run to his class from the school bell. Angela probably thought that would ruin Daixa's crush for him but Dessie knows Daixa never gives up on is shy in class and sometimes smart and never gets bullied. She doesn't have that much friends and she feels lonely until she sees the blue eyes boy.

But the problem for her and Castiel is that right after that time Daixa saved Castiel they haven't talked. Not once. Sara feels bad for her sister and sometimes she convinces her to talk to him when she spots him near her,She've even tried to convince her to invite him over their home,that obviously didn't work because Castiel sadly didn't notice her talking from her low voice until he could hear her the bell rang and they had to leave to next class.

Finally they get to the entrance of the school and Daixa of course,the last one to enter the large is sunny outside Daixa is too nervous staring down at the ground the whole time she can't feel the cold wind moving past her. She finally looks up and ended up alone not seeing her three sisters next to her,She also didn't noticed they were talking to her because what was in her mind the whole walk was _''Castiel...Castiel...Castiel...Cute..blue eyes...when will we finally talk?..'' _and all other questions she has too many things in her mind that she hears older teenagers running up to her laughing and shouting ''Hey dorke! Are you ready for your first beat up?!''

Daixa can feel a sharp of pain coming from her stomach and a pull on her arm from the teenager's large arms. One teenager has punched her in the stomach and one was pulling her arm away behind a tree. Fear and Confusion comes straight to her face as her brown eyes turn wide she looks to her right and see the tall teenager with spikey black hair grinning with a grin that sends shivers down Daixa's spine. She then looks to her left and see a big chubby kid..Wait,the same kid she sent off from protecting her crush Castiel. As the thought of Castiel running away from her sends her sadness remembering the pain and confusion in her head. _Why is this happening to me? Am I gonna get beat up like Castiel?_ _Had I'd done something wrong?_ She felt another sharp pain but even stronger coming from her left cheek,The chubby kid had punched her so hard she thought if there was a red scar on her face but all she felt were teers rolling down her face as the evil teenagers laughed at her for crying while they threw her to the tree behind her as one of the gang members started to punch her face.._two punches_.._three_.._four_...God when is the torture ever gonna end? That is all she thought while she closed her eyes tight feeling more tears strimming down her face.

''No one is going to save you,you little bitch!'' One of the boys yelled at Daixa,Daixa ignored him until he grabbed her right arm too hard she felt rushes of fear in her stomach

''Please! it hurts..'' Daixa got to yell out with a whimper coming out of her mouth,the teenage boys laughed as the one grabbing her arm twisted it so hard she felt a bone break.

Daixa screamed so loud she could almost feel her heart beating in her throut,it hurt so much she couldn't stop but boy let go of her arm while she fell to the grass again,all of the boys started to kick her again and again and again. All she could think was if they were gonna beat her to death,what had she done to them? She didn't deserve this.

When she heard a low rough voice yelling at the boys..It sounded like Castiel. _Is it Castiel? Is he gonna save me from this? _Then she also heard an adult yelling loud at the boys then she saw the boys getting up and running away far so the adult couldn't get to them,Daixa heard the adult and the teenager fast walking up to her as she felt a cold hand around her arm picking her up from the grass as she looked up the beautiful blue eyes met her eyes. It was him. The boy she wished would come and save her,She felt her face wet from the tears so she wiped them off with her dirty hand from clenching hard on the grass,Castiel finally spoke to her in almost like years to Daixa. She remembers it sounded like a grown man only yet he was just a teenager with a rough voice.

The boy stared at her for a long time until he spoke ''Are you alright?'' Daixa slowly nodded looking down from the boy,She never wanted him to see her like this since he last saw her brave and not backing down. Now she feels like a dog getting kicked,She looked down until the adult who apperantly is her first class teacher took her hand with a worried look on her face she responded to him with an apology expression,she again looked next to Castiel who had big puppy eyes that made Daixa want to awe but there wasn't any time for that.

Daixa stood up and wiped dirt and grass off her knees as she touched her cheek she didn't feel blood but felt pain from touching it as her eyes started to get watery she wiped the half tear coming from her left eye looking back at the two people staring back at her with a long silence until the teacher finally spoke and walked away looking back at them telling them ''Since you're both late to my class,Come'' Daixa and Castiel followed the teacher until they three stopped at the office. Daixa saw her three sisters sitting on the waiters room all of them wearing a worried face like if they were lost puppies,that made Daixa chuckle a laughter as two arms,now six arms embracing her that she felt like if she was being attacked by a teddy bear. Daixa will understand how Dessie Sara and Angela will feel when they hear their sister was beat up by bullies. Apperantly Sara would be mostly the one who will get out of control since she has anger problems,yet again they would all get angry and over protective to their younger sister.

Daixa accepted the hug as she tried to hide her tears,one fell down as she locked her eyes feeling guilty for losing them in the first place.

Sara was the one who hugged her tightly whispering under Daixa's neck ''Idiot,Don't lose us again I swear if you do I will shit bricks'' with a huff of breath but Daixa felt the huff felt of sadness not anger.

The first one to let go of the hug was Sara because she wanted to see how much Daixa got hurt by the bullies,She saw one scar one her right hand,half dirt on her knees and some dirt grass on her other hand she must of been clenching the grass to hard from the pain,Sara didn't feel sadness she felt guilty and anger because this was her younger sister who was hurt.

''Those son of a bitches are gonna pay,I swear Daixa if they ever-'' Sara was cut off from her sister Angela who was putting a hand on Sara's shoulder ''Don't go too harsh'' She tried to tell Sara but of course Sara wouldn't notice,Sara can't control herself but she tried so hard for her sisters and this time she didn't attack no one. Dessie looked at both of them and let out a sigh staring back at her little sister Daixa who is showing a face that looks like an apology,Dessie wanted to awe and hug her again so bad but all she did was stare at her with a sad face. Daixa's sisters were so sad they felt like if it was their fault.

Daixa looked behind and saw the teacher walking towards her as Castiel standing beside the entrance teacher held her clean hand gently ''Let's go the nurse office,after that I will meet you and Castiel in my class'' Daixa understood the instruction so she hugged her three sisters with a wave of goodbye while walking towards her teacher and Castiel.''Protect her teacher'' Dessie yelled out until the teacher nodded and that was it as they disappeared out of the office to outside.

While walking outside to the other door of the nurse office all Daixa could think was of her three sisters Dessie,Angela and Sara and how much they cared for her. Angela was the funniest to comfort Daixa most of the times but this time it was too serious she couldn't even think of a word to say to her younger sister. Dessie was always to worried one when it comes to her family members,and Sara she was of course the protective kind. Daixa noticed Castiel staring at the red mark on Daixa's cheek through the whole walk letting the teacher walk in front of them like if he is the leader.

Daixa could feel sparks fly when Castiel was a little too close to her that he accidently touced her palm as she saw his face flushed moving his hand away with a soft whisper ''Sorry'' Daixa was suprised of it all she could do was nod with a ''No problem''.

When they finally arrived to the nurse's office Daixa took a big sigh while watching the teacher open the door letting the two teenagers go in as he peeked out inside the office

''Go talk to the nurse Castiel and watch Daixa because I have a class to teach. I'll see you two later in class'' He looked at Daixa with a quick smile and looked back at Castiel with a serious face trying to show he wants him to take care of her.

Castiel nods slowly understanding what the adult is telling him and following the instructions not letting him down.

When all you can see the air swift when the older person closes the door and silence grows into the room until Castiel stares at Daixa ''Sit down'' he softly points down to the bed next to the nurse's desk with a curtain next to the listened to him and sat down to where she was told to sit,Castiel walked up and sat next to her as the room grew silence waiting for the nurse or _anyone _to come out the door or the hallway of the room.

It took hours for them to realise no one was gonna come so Castiel saw the red mark on Daixa's face start to get darker so he got up and went to get a first aid kit somewhere in the office to help Daixa. As Castiel was looking around for the room Daixa could think about many things like how much she felt when Castiel came to save her from the bullies hurting her and how much it made her cry inside because she'd saved him once and he is almost reterning the could silently feel new fresh tears strinning down her face thinking of the moment they hurt her and the moment he saved her,some how it suprised her how she tears came down until she was too suprised she made a gasp that alerted Castiel seeing that he looked behind and saw her crying,her brown blue eyes wide almost as his until she could see he had found the aid kit.

She half smiled as he slowly ran and sat next to her with a worried face moving his right thumb wiping off the tears off her face as his left hand opened up the box,Castiel grabbed the hand he was staring at a long time earlier and he was right. He did saw a cutt on it so he gently put it on his lap and that made Daixa's cheeks turn red she could feel the sharp pain again and remembering the punch the chubby kid came as she looked down at the bed.

_Why was she thinking these stuff again?_

Castiel could see the sad expression of Daixa so he rised up her chin as he smiled her eyes grew wide that she swore she heard the teenage boy roughly chuckle a laugh while his face almost grinning Daixa felt a slight heat in her heart,it made her feel hot for a second until she saw scary tools in the first aid kit. Her face looked like a little kid who just found out he was gonna get a flu shot that it made Castiel laugh out loud first time in months she had ever seen him laugh.

''Relax you're not gonna die'' Castiel joked in the quiet room as he concentrated on the scar on her hand.

It made Daixa smile because even though she got beat up she wanted something good to happen and the whole time Castiel bandaged her hand Daixa just stared at his dark blue eyes

to Daixa it looked like the blue ocean waves but she couldn't pick which one was more had noticed Castiel tapping the hand he had bandaged,It looked perfectly organized and well concentrated. She wondered if he really cares for her.

The thought of that made a big grin on her face appear,Castiel noticed she was smiling so he just stared at her it kinda creeped Daixa out but she was okay with was staring at her for a long time in the silent room until she started to blush_,''Fuck..don't show him you have feelings for him'' _She thought while looking away at the wall beside them.

''So..um are there any more scars? or,somewhere that hurts?'' Castiel finally asked with a rough voice it send shivers down Daixa's spine.

''My..cheek hurts,and they broke my right arm.'' that last sentence was more like a whisper,remembering the pain wasn't good so she noticed Castiel was looking at her with pained eyes

''Castiel'' Castiel finally came to his senses,Daixa wondered what he was thinking about,

''Sorry'' he spoke out turning his head to the first aid kit grabbing some he found the supplies he needed he looked at Daixa's dark cheek,''We should clean your cheek first of all'' Daixa listened to his directions as she saw him stand up from the bed and walk closer to the hall looking behind waiting for Daixa to follow him to the enter the bathroom and Castiel stares at the injured cheek before he grabs a hand towel and turns on the sink.

Daixa hisses with pain when the wet towel touches her cheek ''Hot!'' She got to speak out while grinding her teeth,Castiel gasped and didn't notice the water was on hot ''I'm so sorry'' he tells her with an apology expression on his face that looks like puppy eyes,Daixa has to forgive him,

''It's alright'' Daixa huffs out staring at his eyes as he puts warm water on the hand towel and goes again cleaning her cheek.

It took some seconds later until Castiel stopped and dried her cheek with another hand towel,he layed the two towels somewhere inside the bathroom while Daixa was still looking at his eyes,they were so clear and full of caring she just wanted to come out and give him a thank you for helping me would of been embarassing Daixa thought before Castiel told her ''I'm going back to go grab the first aid kit so stay here'' Daixa listened to the comand and stood there until she saw the blue eyed boy walking away from the bathroom.

Castiel came back with the box like he told her,Castiel left the first aid kit on the toilet seat while looking back at Daixa with a smile on his face trying to tell her not to worry. Daixa was worried if he was gonna use something else she doesn't know in the first aid kit for her hurt cheek but all she saw was him taking out a band aid from the box. She didn't noticed she did a relief sigh out loud that made Castiel chuckle

''Are you worried? It's just a band aid'' Castiel tried to keep himself from laughing out loud,the poor girl looked so scared.

''No,It's just I thought you were gonna bring something else more serious then a band aid'' She pulled out from her lips staring down at the bed again ashamed of being frightened for something stupid.

Angela was tapping her feet on the ground patiently looking to her right and to her left she can see her sister Sara and her other sister Dessie,they were both terrified as well. They where three wondering where her little sister was

''Where is she?'' Sara speaked out angrily looking back at the woman wearing a blue tie and white t-shirt,she looked like a kind lady who has a perfect life but you don't know her troubles.

''I don't know mam,but I'm sure of you there is a person protecting your sister'' she told Sara trying to calm her down from going nuts in the building office. The lady let the three of the girls skip class because she understood they were worried for their sister,and about what just happened to her.


End file.
